The present invention relates to detachably hinged boxes, and more particularly to those boxes with two halves having integrally molded hinges which are easily detachable one from the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,629 (Ulin, et. al., February 1983) describes a container for storing "sharps", e.g., surgical needles or blades, comprising: (a) base means formed of a reusable and sterilizable material containing a source of magnetism; (b) collecting means for surgical needles or blades, said collecting means shaped to provide an interlocking fit with said base means; and (c) cover means with said collecting means to form an enclosure, said cover means capable of tight-fitting engagement with and placement over said collecting means to prevent said surgical needles or blades from escaping from said enclosure when said cover means is in tight-fitting engagement with said collecting means, said collecting means and said cover means attached to each other by hinge means, said collecting means being provided with locking means to lock said cover means with said collecting means when said cover means is in tight fitting engagement with said collecting means. Preferably, the base comprises two or more parallel magnetized ribs mounted on and protruding from a platform, which exist in tight-fitting engagement with conforming apertures in the collecting means, which ribs and apertures synergistically (1) provide a source of magnetism just adequate to attract all sharps when placed into the container and (2) secure the sharps between the collecting means and cover means when the locking means is locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,345 (Shillington, October 1992) describes a disposable container assembly for medical sharps and waste comprises the combination of a substantially rigid box-like lower housing defined by upstanding front, back, and side walls terminating with a top having an upwardly extending rectangular opening for providing access to the housing, and a semi-cylindrical top curving about a generally horizontal axis secured along one edge of said top by a hinge and secured along the other edge by locking tabs for permanent securement thereto, an elongated horizontally extending access opening in said top for receiving a disposable syringe or the like, and a pivotable closure for said opening pivotably mounted about said axis within the top and having a receptacle area normally exposed to said access opening in a first position for receiving a disposed article and a curved surface for covering the access opening upon pivoting from said first position to a second position for dumping the article into said housing. A snap hinge is disclosed although poorly represented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,109 (Sandel, March 1977) describes a hinged sterilizable disposable container for magnetizable surgical instruments which has relatively large upper and lower portions connected by sides of a relatively narrower dimension. A non-deformable outer case is provided for retaining the instruments entirely within the case and precluding any tendencies for said instruments to protrude from the case. Magnetic means are provided which completely cover the interior portion of the case and retain any magnetizable instruments placed within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,496 (Barratt, March 1980) describes An improved disposable receiver, formed by foldably nesting a shaped cover element into a correspondingly shaped tray element, for securely encasing sharp disposable surgical implements features a combination of reopenable retaining and locking means for retaining the receiver in the closed, nested position. In a preferred embodiment, the disposable receiver may be formed of transparent plastic material into symmetrical tray and cover portions separated by an integrally formed flexible hinge, and a number of integrally formed pressure fit snap locks are arrayed around the periphery of the receiver to provide readily reopenable closure retaining means. Additionally, the tray and cover portions are slightly pyramidally shaped to produce a receiver of high rigidity when in the closed, nested position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,952 (Kranendonk, April 1997) describes A suture needle protector for holding needles during surgical operations includes a cover attached to a base by a hinge to allow selective opening and closing of the cover with respect to the base. The suture needle is held within the protector temporarily, such as during tying off of a suture knot. A flexible elastic strap may be attached to the base to allow the protector to be mounted on the finger of the surgeon where the protector is conveniently available at a known location. A magnetic plate may be mounted within the base to help draw a surgical needle to the base and hold it in place when the cover is open. The cover is releasably held to the base by mating hook and lip structures on the cover and base to provide a snap connection. When the surgeon wishes to open the cover, pulling the cover from the base disengages the snap connectors. Because the protector can be mounted on the finger of the surgeon, when the needle is held within the closed protector with the suture extending from the protector the surgeon can use the protector during tying off to pull on the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,609 (Spielmann, et. al., January 1993) describes a disposable device for receiving and holding sharp implements such as surgical sharps or the like which includes a top member connected in spaced apart relationship to a bottom member and defining a substantially enclosed receiving area therebetween. The top member has an outer magnetic surface for receiving and retaining various sharp implements, while at least a portion of the receiving area also includes a magnetic surface adjacent the bottom member. A portion of the receiving area also houses a foam block or similar material for frictionally receiving and retaining additional sharp implements such as needles or the like, and the top member can be hinged for selectively providing unencumbered visual access to the contents of the normally enclosed receiving area. In the surgical context, the disposable device provides optimum positive retention and visual access for substantially all commonly utilized surgical sharps, with the enclosed receiving area providing a convenient and protected area for temporary storage of scalpels and the like which must be reused during any particular procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,326 (Sandel, et. al., June 1991) describes A medical instrument holder and sharps disposal device is disclosed wherein a pair of plastic container body halves are provided to be manipulated between opened and closed positions by associated hinge means and a mechanical lock. A medical instrument rest in the form of a one piece molded plastic insert is provided on one of the body halves for positioning medical instruments thereon when the container is in its open position. A cushion of reticulated foam material is provided to receive and envelope the tips of sharps associated with the instruments laid upon the rest. Sharps removal means are provided for assisting in the release of medical instrument sharps from the associated medical instruments. A magnetic means is also provided within one of the container body halves for receiving and holding such removed sharps to facilitate the counting a subsequent disposal thereof within the container when a medical operation has been completed and the sharps and container are to be discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,165 (Annett, December 1989) describes a disposable hinged box for surgical articles. The container has certain design features to facilitate accounting of small surgical implements. An oblique bifurcation between the container cover and container bottom, together with a guard forms a cradle within the cover for retaining implements therein, The container is particularly suited for holding syringes within the container cover and accounting for needles, or suture, within the container bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. D376647 (Marsh, et. al., December 1996) describes a sharps box with a ball and socket hinge with side securing latches.
U.S. Pat. No. D273615 (Maskrey, April 1984) describes a vacuum formed sharps box with a living hinge integrally formed during the vacuum forming process.
The art generally prescribes sharps boxes with integrally formed living hinges when complete security is desired for elimination of escape of needles and scalpel blades. Such hinges also eliminate detachable use of the two halves of the sharps box.